


you're not 'one of those small things'

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not 'one of those small things'

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these aus](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113482576611/hot-mess-otp-aus-pt-3-i-called-the-wrong-number) I found a while back.
> 
> or
> 
> i accidentally turned bokuto into a skaterboy and this is the result.

Akaashi Keiji loved his life.

He had a steady, part-time job that paid well with flexible hours.  His grades were good.  His university’s volleyball team was enjoyable and powerful.  He had plenty of friends and never seemed to be out of options when it came to social endeavours, not to mention that he had recently worked up the nerve to ask his crush out on a date.  He had said yes.

Yes, Akaashi Keiji loved his life.

Never mind that his job was demanding more and more shifts of him, the new manager making it impossible to work around both his classes and volleyball practice hours.  Never mind that the group he had been assigned to working with for an assignment knew his reputation of being a perfectionist, meaning they refused to do absolutely any work for the assignment and he was running himself ragged trying to finish it before the due date as well as balancing every other assignment he had.  Never mind that his friends seemed to be getting more and more agitated with him for having to cancel his plans with them; despite his pleas that he was just incredibly busy right now.

Never mind that because of all this, he had had to skip volleyball practice for the fourth time in two weeks, which wouldn’t have been such a problem except that it meant he didn’t get to see the man that made his heart beat faster and his lips quirk up, the man’s boundless energy never failing to make his day better even if only for a few hours.

Never mind that he was, as of now, about to have lunch with said man of boundless energy, having cancelled all current plans to finish an assignment to be with him, because they hadn’t hung out in ages and even as friends, Akaashi had missed him greatly and he just wanted thirty minutes, thirty minutes that’s it, to forget about everything and just stare at his favourite man with the crazy owl hair for just thirty…freaking…minutes…

And all he could think about was that he had a ten hour shift tomorrow starting early and could in no way finish the assignment and go to work without pulling an all-nighter.

_No.  Focus, Akaashi.  You’re trying to impress Bokuto-san.  So he’ll like you.  And want to date you._

They were standing in the mall food court, deciding what to get for lunch.  Not exactly a spectacular date, but Bokuto had a shift at work that afternoon anyway at the skate shop across the street, and Akaashi had agreed it would be the best place to maximise their time together.  Responsibilities seemed to keep them apart, and Akaashi was dead set on making sure any and all their possible moments together went well.

“How about ramen, Akaashi?!” Bokuto pointed to the stand, his eyes skimming over the menu, already eager for the taste of fish broth and over cooked noodles.  Akaashi nodded, heading over with Bokuto to steal a seat before they all got taken in the oncoming lunch rush.

As they settled, Akaashi took another good look at his friend; not that he ever really stopped looking at his friend (it was a habit he was trying to break).  Bokuto was smiling widely, his eyes bright and his hands already picking up a pair of wooden chop sticks and breaking them apart.  Akaashi gazed at him fondly, admiring the curve of the defined muscles that lined his arms, his bright eyes as they devoured the bowls of noodles being made in front of them.  Bokuto was so _different_ to anybody else Akaashi had ever met, which is probably why he had fallen so hard for him.

He was desperate for Bokuto to fall for him too.  Akaashi knew he was quiet and cautious, could be slightly controlling and had been told several times he was honestly scary when he was stressed or angry.  He was also very far from the people he had seen Bokuto with before.  Usually girls with midriff bearing tops, long legs and too much makeup or guys who spent too much time on their arms and not enough time on their common sense, almost always slightly bigger than Bokuto but just as eager to please.  It had put Akaashi off from asking him out for a long time.

Yet here he was, slightly skinny (though still well built), too busy for any of his friends, follow the rules to the T, school before anything else (including his appearance) Akaashi Keiji; sitting beside Bokuto and about to order ramen with him as their first date.  Akaashi’s heart sped up at the thought.

_Akaashi!  Focus!  Bokuto-san is talking to you!_

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Akaashi asked again, horrified that he had completely missed Bokuto’s question because he had been too busy delighting in the memory of Bokuto saying yes to the idea of them getting lunch together.

Bokuto only laughed it off though.

“I just asked what you were gonna get?  I’m gonna get extra pork!  I can’t really afford it but, hell, I have work today!  May as well splurge!  Though I guess that defies the whole point of saving for a new skateboard.  Whatever!  Meat is protein!  Protein is good!” Bokuto tended to talk too much when he only needed to say something simple.  Others found it annoying.  Akaashi found it endearing.

Akaashi finally looked at the menu for the first time, taking in the various items (though there weren’t really that many) and quickly decided to follow Bokuto’s lead.

“Extra pork sounds good to me, too.  I have work tomorrow as well, so I don’t see the point in holding back.”

Bokuto’s face lit up, waving over the waitress and telling her their orders.  Akaashi adjusted himself in his seat.

There were other things about Bokuto Akaashi liked too, not just his looks.  For one thing, he was generous.  He liked to hide it, or at the very least never broadcasted it on purpose, but Akaashi always noticed how he took the extra time to help those on the volleyball team with their own techniques rather than practicing them himself.  Bokuto was determined, he liked starting things and then, no matter how crazy or unqualified he was for the task, raced to finish it.  Bokuto was _funny._   He told the most horrendous stories of him and his friends getting into all sorts of trouble, and though at first Akaashi had found the stories slightly horrifying, he had learnt that Bokuto always took them in good jest, and so was laughing along with the rest of the group by the end of his tales.

_Oh no.  He asked something again…quick.  Make something up!_

“Sure, Bokuto-san, that sounds nice.” 

The blank look he got in response told him that was not what Bokuto had wanted to hear.

“What?” Bokuto asked.

“Huh?” Akaashi could only grunt.  Bokuto just laughed again, Akaashi already addicted to the sound.

“I asked where you work!”

Suddenly things made more sense.

“Oh!” Akaashi could feel himself turn red.

_At least I can blame it on the steam from the restaurant…_

“I work as a retail assistant over at _V’Balls_.  The uniforms are grotesque but the pay is good; plus I get heavy discount on volleyball equipment.”

“Nice!” Bokuto replied, looking excited at this piece of information.  “What the hell!?  I’m in there all the time looking at shoes I can’t afford!  I’ve never seen you working there!  Though I hardly actually buy anything, that might be why, considering you probably work the registers and all.  God, that sucks!  Maybe we could’ve gone out sooner!”

Akaashi didn’t hear any of it.  His mind was at said sporting equipment establishment right now, going over the tasks he needed to get done tomorrow.  Ten hours seemed like a long time, but in reality, it would never be enough for the ever growing list of things Akaashi seemed to have to do.

_Oh dear, there’s that new shipment of kneepads coming in tomorrow.  I still need to research them!  I haven’t had the chance to test them out myself, considering I’ve had to skip practice every day this week.  Then I have to make sure the till evens out.  I don’t think the petty cash float has been reviewed since February.  Dammit, I think the bargain bin needs filling.  I’m sure I could unload that job on another employee…but then they might put things in there that we’re still selling at full price?  I should learn to trust them more…maybe if I oversee their work?  That might be best.  Then I…_

“Hey!  Akaashi!”

Blinking rapidly, Akaashi looked around him, noticing the bowl of noodles and pork that had been placed in front of him, and also the warmth of Bokuto’s hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his riviere.  Akaashi flushed, realising he had been lost in thought, _again._

“Geez!  Where are you today?  That’s like the third time!  Not that I mind!  Like, as a fellow college student, I understand when your mind gets full of things and you always seem to be thinking about anything else other than what you’re supposed to be doing!  Which is what I _tried_ explaining to my boss when I accidentally sorted those skateboards wrong but he didn’t buy it!”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a weak smile.

“Yes, sorry Bokuto-san.  I’ll try to concentrate now,” he picked up a pair of chopsticks, breaking them in half, trying not to get irritated when they didn’t separate properly, one now shorter than the other. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it!  But seriously, what’s on your mind?  You’ve got your ‘Bokuto did something wrong and now I have to fix it face’.  I like that face, though.  It’s sort of cute.”

At least Akaashi was half listening this time.

“Uh…” he pieced together his thoughts, his list from before still being resited in his head.  “I’m just worried about getting my university work done as well as handling my shift tomorrow.”

Bokuto looked like he wanted to say something, but had a mouth full of noodles which was making it hard.  Akaashi took the opportunity to fill his own mouth, sucking the noodles in and chewing thoughtfully.  They were doughy and seemed to feel extra oily today; perfect ramen stand expectations met.

“Ergh, I hear that!” Bokuto swallowed another mouthful of noodles before continuing.  “I mean I still have to start that essay that’s due tomorrow!  I know, I know!  I should’ve started it ages ago!  I’m not even gonna pretend like I’ll get it done.  I’ll probably give up half way through and end up with the last five hundred words as an apology letter to my professor.  Maybe she’ll like my writing enough to at least give me a passing grade.  Hey!  Akaashi?  What’s wrong?”

Akaashi had felt his entire being freeze and his stomach empty, the contents moving to his throat as his mind raced.

  1. _Shit.  I haven’t written my essay for Modern English!  It’s due in two hours!  How did I forget!?  Why did I keep putting it off!?  I’ll never make the dead line!  Oh my god, what have I done!?_



“Akaashi?” Bokuto had put down his chop sticks, turning to face Akaashi with his full body now.  “You alright?  You look pale all of a sudden.”

Akaashi swallowed thickly, looking over to Bokuto, already feeling like his life was ending.

“I just realised I forgot something!” Akaashi was panicking, his palms going sweaty and his voice growing shaky.  He climbed down from his stool, preparing his good-bye forever speech to his crush, because after this, there was no way Bokuto would want to talk to him again.  “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.  I need to leave.”

As expected, Bokuto looked confused, stumped and most of all, hurt.  That one killed Akaashi. 

“Huh?  Why?  Is it really that important?”

_Maybe 25% of my final grade isn’t all that important but…fuck.  Never mind.  It’s very important._

“I just realised I have an errand I need to get done!” Akaashi was still standing, his hand on the ramen counter, hoping it would keep him grounded until he got out of the food court and he could start running for the bus station. 

“An errand?” Bokuto’s eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth set in a frown.  “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Bokuto stood up also, dejectedly pulling out his wallet to pay for his only half finished meal.  Akaashi followed, only his own meal looked like it hadn’t been touched.

Bokuto was scratching the back of his head, mussing up his hair, his hands in his pockets now. 

“Y’know, Akaashi, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything…”

“Huh?” Akaashi’s feet were twitching.  He needed to get going, as much as he desperately wanted to stay.  The next bus back to the dorms left in five minutes and they had a tendency to be on time only when Akaashi needed them to be late.

“I know I talk a lot but, I dunno, you never seemed to mind.”

“No!  Bokuto-san!  That isn’t it!”  Akaashi was gripping the counter so tight.

“Was I too forward with you or something?”

“Not at all! I just-“  His hand began to twitch.

“Did I disturb you telling you I haven’t started that essay?  I was kidding!  I’ll get it done and pass!”

“No, Bokuto-san, you see-“  He needed to hold onto something.  Anything!

“I thought…I thought maybe.  You liked me?  Or something.”

“Bokuto-san, I do!  But I-“

There was a loud crash, Akaashi felt the back of his pants get wet and the sting on his skin as hot water hit him.  The entire food court turned to look at the commotion.  He could feel the chef’s eyes boring into his skull as he realised what he had done.  Akaashi turned, sure enough, smashed ceramic and oil and noodles lay on the floor, spreading everywhere in a thick puddle.

That was it.  That was the final straw.

Akaashi burst into tears.

He dug his palms into his eyes, feeling his face grow hot and his nose get stuffed.  His ears were ringing and his cries were echoing around the court, making everyone look away uncomfortably and his own self cringe at the embarrassing noises he was making.  Maybe, in the distance, Akaashi could hear Bokuto’s voice.  He was probably imagining it though.  There was no way Bokuto was still here, no way he had stuck around for Akaashi’s melt down.

So why was he feeling those same warm hands from before around his shoulders, twisting his body away from everyone and leading him away from the commotion and the angry waitresses who were left to clean up his mess?  Why was there a firm body pressed to his side, white hair in the corner of his vision?  Why was Bokuto still here?

Something solid came up to meet him.  No, more like he was pushed down onto something hard, forced to sit down as he continued to cry.  He tried to muffle his sobs with his arm, but his skin only got soaked and his nose continued to run. 

“I’m so sick of it all!” he knew he shouldn’t speak.  Not now, when his voice probably sounded like two rocks being ground together under water.  Not now, when his face was screwed up as well as stretched out in a pained expression of both complete embarrassment and sorrow.  Not now, when Bokuto was still here, still beside him, his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, heavy, warm and comforting.

“Sick of wh-“

“I’m sick of feeling so pressured to get everything done when I don’t have the time!  I’m sick of feeling like everyone is relying on me when I can’t even rely on myself!  I’m sick of everything piling up!  No matter how much I work!  No matter how much I try!  Nothing gets done!  Nothing ever gets finished!”

Akaashi was sure he was disturbing everyone around him.  He could hear his own cries echoing around the mall, the usual rowdy murmur of people turning to a dull hush.  His only saving grace was that he wasn’t crying by himself.  Bokuto was still here.  Still had his arm locked around Akaashi’s shoulders, and his grip only seemed to tighten the longer Akaashi ranted.

“I just want to sleep!  I want to eat when I want and play when I want!  I haven’t read a book in two months.  I never finished that game my brother loaned me.  I hate missing volleyball practice because my boss keeps giving me shifts at work I don’t need and don’t have the time for.  I hate…”

Finally Akaashi’s cries were slowing, growing quieter.  His tears lessened and his voice became smaller. 

“I hate that I have to leave early.  I want to spend time with you.  I want to spend time with you so badly.  I thought I could handle just this quick lunch with you, Bokuto-san, and then you said ‘essay’ and I remembered the one I haven’t written myself…but it’s due in two hours and I don’t know how it’s going to get done!”

Never mind.  He was back to wailing.

At least those around them had grown used to it now, no longer bothering to throw questioning glances at the two boys huddled together in the middle of the mall.

“Akaashi,” came Bokuto’s soft voice.  Akaashi coughed, trying to get air to his lungs, Bokuto’s gentleness only making him want to cry harder. 

Akaashi felt thumbs on his face, brushing away his tears, something pushed against his nose as Bokuto held a handkerchief to it.  Akaashi blew, feeling like he was five years old again when he would blow into the handkerchief his mother held up for him.  Still, it felt good to be able to use his nose again for its intended purpose.

“Akaashi, please stop crying,” Bokuto was saying, his voice soft and gentle.  Akaashi wanted to lie down and listen to him talk in that hushed whisper he didn’t think he had ever heard Bokuto use.  “It’s ok to feel pressured.  We all have those moments when we feel like the world wants us to do everything at once.  It’s ok if you can’t say ‘no’.”

Akaashi was still holding the handkerchief, wiping away any stray tears left, looking at Bokuto now.  His eyes were blown wide and his face was so close, Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at Bokuto’s serene features.

“Just learn to take things one at a time.  Explain to your boss your school work is piling up and you need to have less shifts for a few weeks.  Write a letter to your professors and ask for a few extensions; most of them will give them to you no questions asked if you just tell them what’s up.”

Akaashi thought over Bokuto’s words, and suddenly felt incredibly stupid at how simple it all sounded.  All his problems seemed so fixable when he was listening to Bokuto talk. 

“What about you?” Akaashi asked, trying to not go back to crying.  “You hate me now, right?  I was going to ditch you on our date and then forced you to sit with me while I broke down in front of you.”

Surprisingly, Bokuto laughed.  It wasn’t loud and carefree, just soft and reassuring.

“Well, if you had just told me why you were leaving I would’ve understood.  But ‘I have a sudden errand to do’?  C’mon, Akaashi!  That’s usually backhand slang for ‘you suddenly annoy me and I need to leave and never see you again’.”

Akaashi felt terrible.  It really made sense once he sat down to think about it.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi could only mutter.

Bokuto’s hand rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Don’t apologise.  It’s ok; we’re ok.”

Akaashi turned to smile at him, his eyes still wet with tears but his heart feeling considerably lighter. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry but I need to go home and explain to my professor why my essay will be late.  Then I’m going to contact my boss and tell her to stop giving me so many shifts, but I’ll see you at volleyball practice tomorrow.  Is that alright?”

Bokuto grinned, big and bright, making Akaashi’s heart swell and his fingers tighten on his knees, still really wishing he could stay, but thankful it was for different reasons now.

“Yeah, ‘course!” Bokuto cheered, slapping Akaashi on the back as he stood.  “I should get to work anyway.”

Akaashi stood as well.

Both boys stood there awkwardly, neither wanting to say goodbye and neither really knowing how.

“H-hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto looked nervous again, not dejected like before, but cautious and unsure.  Akaashi nodded.  “Would it be alright if I kissed you?  Even if we’ve really only had half a date…  I totally understand if you say no and I won’t be offended or anything!  I just thought you’re really cute and I guess it would be a nice way to be sure I’ll definitely see you again outside of volleyball practice so-“

Akaashi could tell this could go on forever, so simply reached up to cup Bokuto’s face and pull him close to place their lips together.  Bokuto’s lips were chapped from hours of skateboarding out in the sun, but his hands felt smooth and hot on Akaashi’s waist.  His hair was thick as Akaashi threaded his fingers through it, keeping Bokuto in place while he moved their lips together, humming as he did.

Akaashi could only describe it as a warm, calm, and perfect first kiss.  It felt nice being held so gently after weeks of being thrown around by his peers, feeling secure on his spot, grounded for the first time in ages.  It didn’t help that when they finally pulled apart, Akaashi’s head started to spin and he gripped onto Bokuto’s shoulders for support, realising he hadn’t been breathing for the past few moments.

Bokuto chuckled, his hands firm around Akaashi’s waist, making sure he didn’t fall over, keeping their bodies pressed together. 

“I still owe you a first date,” Bokuto was saying.  Akaashi smiled at him, cheeks still pink and eyes still shiny.

“How about tomorrow after practice?  Maybe we can go somewhere where I’m not the bane of their customer service.”

Bokuto laughed.  Akaashi could feel it against his own chest.

“Deal.”

\---

“Good work today, Akaashi!  See you tomorrow!”

Akaashi nodded at his boss, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hurrying out of the shop.  Noticing he wasn’t here yet, Akaashi dashed to the employee bathrooms around the back, pulling off his horrid work uniform and pulling on the blue polo he had packed just in case.  When he managed to get back around to the front, he saw a familiar skateboard strapped to a familiar back pack sitting outside.  The automatic doors opened and he came out, noticing Akaashi, his face split into a huge grin.

Akaashi sighed.  He had been looking forward to seeing that grin all day.

_Wow, did Bokuto get more handsome since I last saw him?  That’s so cheesy.  Don’t say that to his face._

“Good evening, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, watching as Bokuto picked up his back pack, moving in to give Akaashi a kiss.  It was short and sweet, a simple greeting.  Akaashi knew there’d be more later.

“Hey, what’s with the formalities?  Aren’t I ‘Koutarou’ anymore?”

Akaashi giggled, following Bokuto’s lead as they left to walk to the bus station. 

“I’m sorry.  I guess I’m still not used to it,” Akaashi blushed when Bokuto took his hand, still as hot as the first time he had touched him, twining their fingers together and swinging their arms between them.

“I guess I only did ask you to call me by my first name last week.  Wowie, I hadn’t realised how long you’ve been calling me ‘Bokuto-san’.  Let’s see, you’ve known me since you started college, but then we had that month apart while I was going around the world with my family.  Still, including all that we’ve been dating for almost three months.  I guess time flies when you’re having fun!  Speaking of first names!  Tsukishima slipped up and called Kuroo ‘Tetsurou’ at the shop today.  Kuroo ended up dropping the box he was holding on his foot!  It was hilarious!”

Akaashi let Bokuto talk about his day at work, his mind wandering to their past few months together.  Akaashi had learnt to control those parts of his life he didn’t think he could have before.  He managed to argue against his boss and get only two shifts a week while he was in the middle of exams, started pestering his group mates to do their fair share of equal work (and they ended up acing the assignment).  His professor had understood why his essay wasn’t handed in on time, though he still lost marks for handing it in a day late.  Akaashi wasn’t too fussed about it when his passing grade came back.

Volleyball practice had become a regular part of his day again, and not only that, dates with Bokuto had increased from only once a week to almost every other afternoon.  Bokuto would come over and study while Akaashi cooked, or Akaashi would follow Bokuto home and order pizza (Bokuto couldn’t cook) while they watched movies on the living room floor.  The ramen stand incident hadn’t totally been forgotten though, as Bokuto kept telling Akaashi he had considered it a successful first date all things considered.

After that it was just a case of them getting more comfortable with each other; which wasn’t hard in the least.  Though the month apart had been hard on them both, and as soon as Bokuto had come back (tanned more than usual, a fresh tattoo on his neck and somehow with bigger arms), they had pretty much thrown caution to the wind.  Their relationship escalated at a rapid pace after that, though even when Akaashi thought about it, he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“…and now Kuroo has started calling Tsukishima ‘Kei-chan’ whenever any of our co-workers are around!  He actually let it slide until I started doing it too!  Kuroo and I had to hide in the back for an hour; he was so mad!”

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto finished his story, clenching his boyfriend’s hand just that little bit tighter.

“You shouldn’t tease Tsukishima-kun.  He’ll find a way to pay you back.  Remember when he stole your skateboard and locked it in the safe for the night?”

“Oh, man!  I remember that!” Bokuto slammed to his forehead, cringing at the memory.  “I hated walking home from the station!  I didn’t even know the shop’s safe was big enough to hold a skateboard!  I guess he proved me wrong!  I thought it had gotten stolen by some homeless bastard!  I was prepared to call the police and everything!”

Once they reached the bus stop, it wasn’t long before they reached the mall, making their way through the late night crowd towards their intended dinner location.

“Gee, I hope they don’t remember us from last time!  That would be embarrassing!” Bokuto was saying.

“With your hair, I would be more surprised if they didn’t remember us,” Akaashi stated.

“Hey!  I wasn’t wearing a bandana last time!  I could be a totally different person!”

_Boku- Koutarou’s reasoning is flawed.  God, I want to kiss him._

Akaashi pulled Bokuto up short for a moment to pull their lips together for a proper kiss, unconcerned that they were in the middle of the mall food court and were disrupting not only the flow of people around them but everyone’s dinner as well.  Akaashi had stopped worrying about showing public displays of affection long ago, liking Bokuto too much to care about those around them.

They pulled apart.

“What was that for?” Bokuto asked, a dazed look on his face, a lazy smile across his features.

“Just because,” Akaashi answered.  “I like kissing my boyfriend.”

“Mmm, your boyfriend likes you kissing him too.”

Their hands were still interwoven, not having let go since they had begun, and probably wouldn’t until ramen was served and chopsticks had to be broken. 

Akaashi Keiji loved his life.

He had a steady, part-time job that paid well with flexible hours.  His grades were good.  His university’s volleyball team was enjoyable and powerful.  He had plenty of friends and never seemed to be out of options when it came to social endeavours, not to mention that he had recently acquired a boyfriend who loved and adored him, and who he cherished in return.

Yes, Akaashi Keiji loved his life.

Never mind that he had work again tomorrow, meaning he wouldn’t be able to stay late at Bokuto’s apartment, though his shift ended early which meant he wouldn’t be late for volleyball practice.  Never mind that his friends seemed to be getting more and more agitated with him for constantly bringing Bokuto everywhere with him, probably more annoyed at their smooching in front of them then the actual person himself. 

Never mind that they had an upcoming match to play, and it would be the decider whether their team would go onto the national playoffs; Akaashi was confident they’d succeed.  With the man that made his heart swell and his lips quirk up on their team, he didn’t see how they couldn’t.

Never mind that, as of now, he was putting off finishing an assignment in order to have dinner with his boyfriend who he hadn’t seen in almost two days, and was beginning to get restless when it came to thinking of him and not having him there. 

Never mind that he was, as of now, about to have dinner with said man of boundless energy, having cancelled all current plans to finish the assignment that wasn’t due until next week anyway, because they hadn’t been together in almost two days and as a boyfriend, Akaashi had missed him greatly and he just wanted a night, one night that’s it, to forget about everything and just stare at his favourite man with the crazy owl hair and the beautiful eyes and the bulging biceps for…probably more than a night now that he thought about it.

_Maybe I can afford to be late to work tomorrow._

All of those things were small; nothing Akaashi had to worry about.  Menial tasks Akaashi would get done, but only after he shared a bowl of ramen with Bokuto.  Life outside could wait for him to catch up for a change.

“Keiji!  Do you want extra pork again?!” Bokuto cut into his thoughts, pointing at the menu, an excitable look in his eyes. 

“Sure, Koutarou.  I’m fine with a little extra.”


End file.
